Playing games
by xxxMissTrueLovexxx
Summary: Troy Bolton is East High's bad boy and biggest player. Gabriella Montez is East High's sweetheart and one of the smartest girl in school. She hates him and he doesn't really seem to care. What happens when these two have to live together and raise a child
1. The characters

**I started a new story 'cause I really wanted to know if I was good at this kind of stories.**

**Hope you like it and please review.**

**--**

**Troy Bolton **was East High's bad boy and was also East High's king. He had all the girls from the school falling for him and all the guys wishing they were him. He was the captain of the basketball team and the son of the coach and gym teacher Jack Bolton. He was known for the games he loved to play and above all he was known for the fact he was hot.. smoking hot.

**Chad Danforth **was Troy Bolton's best friend and also in the basketball team. He was known for his big afro and of course the fact that he was the best friend of the Troy Bolton.

**Gabriella Montez **was East High's sweetheart and one of the girls who was beautiful without all the make-up. She was one of the smartest girls in school but was also known for her beauty, she was also known for he hate for the one and only Troy Bolton.

**Taylor McKessie **was Gabriella Montez's best friend and known for her smart answers. She was very pretty but wasn't known for it. She was aside from Gabriella also one of the smartest girls in school. And she hated Troy Bolton along side Gabriella Montez but not as much as Gabriella.

**Sharpay Evans **was East High's ice queen and the big drama queen. She was also one of Gabriella best friends and was very wanted in the school, but she usually didn't care that much. She was obviously part of the drama team at East High and played in every show along side her twin.

**Ryan Evans **was the twin of Sharpay Evans and was also part of the drama queen. He was known for his style that makes him look a bit gay, but nobody of his friends mind. He usually hangs around with Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay.

--

**So here was the introduction of everyone and I hope you will continue reading my stories.**

**Don't forget to review**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	2. Chapter one

**So here is the first chapter, I hope you all like it. I changed a thing though something that didn't fit in the summary but you'll find out soon enough.**

**--**

It was Monday morning and East High was starting a new week. Everything seemed normal that morning: Everyone was talking to their friends telling them how their weekend was and getting to their lockers to get the books they needed. The Basketball team entered the school so naturally everybody went to greet them but of course not Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans. They walked in right after the basketball team and didn't even look at them.

'Hey Montez, you look hot in that miniskirt!' Troy yelled.

'Fuck off Bolton!' Gabriella yelled back.

'I wouldn't mind fucking you!' he said but not loud enough for her to hear, but his friends heard.

'Dude, are you out of your fucking mind.. you want to fuck Montez, she hates you,' Chad said.

'It's called a joke Chad and you can't deny she has a hot body.'

Chad just looked at him and then went on with his business.

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were walking to their lockers, who were all next to each other, and were talking about what an asshole Troy was for making that comment about her miniskirt.

'God.. can that asshole just shut up for once,' Gabriella said angry.

'I don't think so Gabby,' Sharpay answered with a sympathetic smile, Sharpay never really hated Troy. She didn't like him or anything, she just didn't hate him. Truth to be told she thought he was hot.

'So Shar, Gabby are you coming to my house this Friday? We could have a real girls night!' Taylor said with a big smile. Both agreed enthusiastic.

'Maybe we should go to homeroom,' Taylor said. Gabriella and Sharpay agreed and they walked to homeroom together.

Miss Darbus walked in class and saw that practically everybody of her homeroom class were seated. She closed the door as a signal that everybody who walked trough the door now was late. She walked up the mini-stage that was build especially for her and sat down on the chair that stood there. The door opened and Troy Bolton and his friends walked in. 'Mr. Bolton… care to tell me why you didn't bother to come on time in my class?' Miss Darbus asked with an angry face.

'I would miss Darbus, but you wouldn't accept it so why bothering..' Troy said with a grin.

'First warning Mr. Bolton'

Troy just smiled and sat down at his table, but not before giving Gabriella a wink. She just looked at him with a disgusted face.

'Okay people, your attention please,' miss Darbus said while the class all looked at her, 'the school has organized a new project for us and it is obliged to participate.'

'What is it then miss Darbus?' someone asked.

'You will be pared up by me and..'

'Why can't we pare up ourselves miss Darbus?'

'IF EVERYBODY WOULD JUST LET ME FINISH I COULD TELL WHY AND WHAT EXACTLY IS THE POINT OF THIS PROJECT,' miss Darbus exploded.

Everybody was quiet.

'It has to be a boy and a girl together and to avoid any problems I will do the pairings,' she continued, 'we will go to a small village not far away from here and there every pair will get a house and an adoption child who you will have to take care for, for 6 months.'

'We have to take care of a child, a living being, for six months?' Sharpay asked disbelieving.

'No school for 6 months?' Chad asked happy.

'Yes to both of those questions and may I remind you that this child deserves 6 months of fun, these kids have no family, no parents, nothing. It's up to you to give them a feeling of a family.'

'May I ask why we're doing such a project?' Gabriella asked.

'Of course you can, miss Montez, we're doing this so that you can realize what it's like to have a family and to raise a child.'

At that moment the bell rang and everybody stood up, gathering their stuff.

'The pairs will be on the board at the end of this day,' Darbus said before they left the classroom.

Everybody left the classroom talking about the project and so also the Gabriella and the girls.

'Can you believe it, we're going to have to raise a child!' Taylor said. Just then David walked by, David Hasselhof was a boy from their class who had a thing for Gabriella for like ages. 'I hope we will be paired up Gabriella!' he said before continuing walking

'Oh my god, Gabby, when is that guy going to ask you out of finally get over you.' Sharpay said with a grin on her face.

'I don't know and honestly I don't care,' Gabby answered and they walked to their next class.

At the end of the day their was a paper hanging on the board with the pairings on it. Gabby and the girls we're on of the first to arrive and looked at the board:

**Pairings for the project:**

Emma Wilson and Tyler Anderson

Rebecca O'Connor and Harrison Billson

Anna Peens and Bradley Nichols

Madison Lee and David Hasselhof

Martha Cox and Ryan Evans

Kelsi Nielson and Jason Cross

Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor

Taylor McKessie and Chad Danforth

Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton

As soon as they finished reading Gabriella started screaming, 'AAAHH, I'M BEING PAIRED UP WITH…WITH HIM!'

Sharpay and Taylor looked sympathetically at her while the entire basketball team walked up to the board and laughed at Gabby.

'What's wrong Montez, did you got paired with Hasselhof?' Troy asked with a grin and looked at the board. When he saw his name and who he was paired with, his grin grew. 'Much better I see, well… it looks like you got yourself the perfect husband miss Montez or should I say Miss Bolton.'

Gabriella just looked at him disgusted and then walked away with Sharpay and Taylor.

'Well, it looks like you got yourself a hand full mate,' Chad said to Troy.

'Yeah, and I'm loving it already,' he answered with a grin while Chad just shook his head.

--

**Well this was the first chapter. I hoped you liked it!**

**Don't forget to review..**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	3. Chapter two

**Hey, I wanna thank everyone for the reviews and the subscribing. You really motivate me to right more. So here is the second chapter… Hope you like it!**

**---**

Gabriella was walking home with Taylor and Sharpay and was complaining on how terrible her life was. '..I mean I can't believe that I have to live with that asshole for six freaking months!'

'Gabby I know it sounds really terrible right now, but maybe he isn't that bad…' Sharpay started.

'Isn't that bad.. isn't that bad.. how can you say that, I mean have you even met the guy,'

Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and sighed knowing this was going to be one long walk.

'He's arrogant,' Gabby continued, 'thinks he's so hot and so much more, I just hate him, I honestly hate him.'

'Gabby please, I know you hate him, but can we please talk about something else until something actually happens,' Taylor said trying to calm Gabby down.

Gabriella looked at her and sighed, 'You're right, I'm totally ruining our afternoon, do you want to come to my place, we could just hang out.'

'Yeah sure,' Sharpay said with a smile and Taylor also agreed.

--

Troy and Chad were walking to Troy's house together, because they were going to hang out a bit and Zeke would come a while later.

'So how do you feel about living together with Montez, dude?' Chad asked. Troy and Chad knew each other since kindergarten and Chad knew he could go way further with asking things and saying things than anybody else. This was very special because Troy was also known for his temper. Nobody ever pushed it when they saw the eyes of Troy darkening with anger or when his jaw twitched.

'I don't really know, I mean I can't deny that it would be fun,' Troy said, ' but I don't really like the idea of getting my head bitten of every day.'

' Yeah, I get what your saying, I mean you got it bad and everything, but damn.. I got McKessie,' Chad said with frightened eyes.

'Yeah, you're right, I'm not the only one who got it bad,' Troy answered with a smile.

--

A week later it was time to get on the bus and go to the village they were going to spent 6 months. Last week had been hell, Gabby and Troy fought all the time and so did Taylor and Chad. But now it was time to get on the bus and ride to 6 months of hell.

On the bus Gabby sat next to Taylor and Sharpay next to Kelsi. Troy sat next to Chad and Zeke next to Kelsi, but when miss Darbus stepped on the bus and saw this she immediately said: 'Everybody had to sit next to their partners so I suggest you move quickly.

Gabby groaned and said, 'Great now it's official my life's over,'

Taylor gave her a sympathetic smile and moved to get over to Chad and so that Troy could sit next to Gabby.

'So Gabsy, why don't you and I have a little fun today huh,' Troy said while wiggling his eyebrows.

'Don't call me Gabsy,' Gabriella answered with a disgusted face.

'Whatever you want miss Bolton.., ' Troy said knowing that comment would piss her off. But he was surprised to see that she just sighed and said:

' Look Bolton, this is just a project that I don't like and neither do you, so let's just try to not piss each other off so much when that kid is going to be around, okay?'

'Sounds like a plan miss B…Montez,' he answered covering up his mistake real quickly.

Gabby looked at him and then put her earplugs in of her I-Pod.

The bus ride went by real quickly and without any fights between Gabby and Troy. After 4 hours riding they saw a little village and were all relieved that they didn't have to ride anymore.

'Everyone pay attention,' miss Darbus said, ' everybody will get a map and in that map there is a plan of the village and all the information about your house and the kid, that is already in your house, I hope you will all have fun and I will be staying in the village also and my home is the plan if you need me.'

Everybody got his map and got out of the bus. Gabby and Troy looked at the number of their house and then looked around to see their house surrounded by the houses of their friends. 'Well.. at least I will be around Shar and Tay,' Gabby said trying to sound happy.

'Let's just get in and see who is our kid,' Troy said making a gesture with his hand signaling she could go first.

Gabriella walked in and went straight to the living room to find….

--

**So here was the second chapter, I know it was short but I wanted to wait a little longer with telling you if it was a girl or a boy…**

**Don't forget to review**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	4. Chapter three

**So here is the third chapter, hope you like it! Sorry for not updating real soon, but I was really busy.**

**--**

… a little girl who was no older than 5 years old. She smiled as soon as she saw Troy and Gabby walk in.

Troy looked at her and smiled, _at least we got ourselves a pretty little girl, _he thought. He saw how Gabriella softened and smiled at the girl, 'Hey, what's your name little girl?' she asked softly.

Troy couldn't help but smile at the way Gabriella was acting with the girl.

'Rose, and I'm not little, I'm very big!' she said with a big smile.

Troy bend down so he was on eyelevel with her, ' Yes you are,' he said with a big grin.

Gabriella saw how Troy lifted the girl up and saw how she giggled when he blew on her ear. She smiled, she may hate the guy but he was great with kids. She looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly dinner time. 'Have you eaten yet?' she asked Rose.

'No, but I'm hungry,' she said while tucking at Troy's shirt.

'Then I'll just make some dinner, Troy can you help me a bit please?' she asked.

'ehm,, sure,' he said doubting a little, not knowing why she would need him.

They walked to the kitchen together and let Rose play with the toys that were in the living room.

'Where do you need my help for?' Troy asked as soon as the kitchen door closed.

'Well I actually thought that it was best if we looked at the house together but without Rose so that if there are any fights Rose won't hear them,' she answered seriously.

He looked at her and then agreed. They walked around the house and saw that there was an office downstairs but no other rooms, they walked up the stairs and the first thing they saw was a room with the door open and when they went inside they saw a room obviously for a child. They closed the door and moved on and they saw that there was only one bathroom.

'What… one bathroom, I have to share a bathroom with you!' Gabriella said disbelieving.

'Apparently so, but at least be happy that we don't have to share a room,' he answered.

They started looking for the bedroom, but only found one with a door attached to the bathroom. In the room was a king-size bed and a walk-in closet.

'I think I spoke to soon,' Troy said with a grin, but the grin disappeared real quickly when he saw that Gabriella was about to start screaming. As soon as he saw that he quickly put his hand over her mouth.

Gabriella looked at him really weird, 'What are you doing?', she asked with a muffled voice because of his hand..

'Think about Rose for a second here, she's not supposed to know that we hate each other remember.' Troy answered while getting his hand away.

Gabriella looked at him with an angry look on her face, 'Well I'm sorry, but I just found out that I have to sleep in a room with YOU…'

'Gabby, please don't make a scene, think about the little girl downstairs,' Troy said with a desperate look on his face, trying to make her calm down.

She just looked at him and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. When she calmed down, she looked at Troy and said: 'I'm not sleeping in one room with you!'

'Fine,' he answered shrugging, happy that she didn't notice him calling her Gabby.

--

That night, they had just put Rose in bed after having dinner of simple Mac and cheese (made by Gabby). They walked upstairs and Gabby immediately went to the bathroom saying she needed a relaxing shower. Troy shrugged and walked in the room. He took of his clothes until he was dressed in only his boxers and went to lie in the bed. When he was comfortable lying against the headboard Gabriella walked in wearing a tight tank top and shorts. He looked at her and thought _damn, now that's hot, really hot, I mean god look at those legs and those breasts,_ he was quickly shaken out of his day dream when he heart, ' Bolton what are you doing in the bed?'

He looked at her and said, 'I'm going to sleep,' talking to her like she was some kind of idiot.

'Oh no you not,, not in my bed that is,' she said, getting angry again.

'Look I don't have a problem with sleeping in the same bed as you, so if you want to leave feel free, but I'm sleeping in the bed.'

Gabriella shot him an angry glare and turned around going downstairs.

'What are you doing?' he asked while she was walking out the door.

' To sleep on the couch, what else,' she answered.

Troy sighed knowing that he could have expected that.

--

The next morning Troy woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, he quickly pulled on some pants and went downstairs. He walked in the kitchen and saw Gabriella making breakfast and Rose sitting at the table.

'Morning everyone,' Troy said.

'Morning,' Rose and Gabriella answered.

'So Rose, do you have to go to school?' Troy asked.

'Yes, I do, I think I will like it, you like school right?' Rose asked with a hopeful look on her face.

'Yes, of course I do,' Troy quickly answered after seeing the deathly glare Gabriella gave him.

At that moment there was a honk outside and Gabriella looked at the door, 'Troy can you get that please?' she asked with a sweet voice.

'Sure,' Troy answered. He walked up to the door and opened it to reveal Sharpay and a little girl next to her.

'What are you doing here?' Troy asked surprised.

'Don't worry Bolton I didn't come here for you, I came because Gabby asked me to bring Rose to school this morning and please do put a shirt on,' Sharpay answered, walking past him and into the kitchen. 'Hey Gabby, how are you doing?' she asked her.

'Not so good, honestly Shar, I had to sleep on the couch tonight!' Gabriella answered with an angry look.

'Why, did Bolton kick you out of the bed?' Sharpay asked surprised.

'No, but what other choice did I have, other wise I would have to sleep in the same bed as him,' Gabby answered melodramatic.

'Well, as much as I love to listen to stories about Bolton, I have to bring the girls to school,' Sharpay said with a sympathetic smile on her face.

'Yeah, it's fine, thanks for bringing Rose for me, I'm really tired right now.'

'No problem,' and with that Sharpay left with the two girls leaving only Gabby and Troy in the house.

Gabriella walked upstairs and in the room to finally have some good sleep to find Troy there picking out his shirt for that day. 'What are you doing here?' she asked.

He smirked and said, 'What does it look like, I'm picking out my shirt.'

'Haha, very funny Bolton,' she answered with an angry look.

He looked at her and dropped the shirt he picked out. He started walking towards her with a small grin.

'What are you doing,' she asked while taking a step back, 'It's bad enough that I have to be in one house with you, does it have to be one room too?'

He was still walking towards her with that same grin on his face, only now it was even bigger, he didn't say anything he just walked towards her.

She kept walking backwards until she suddenly felt herself walk against the wall, _shit.._, she thought.

He smirked more and put both of his hands beside her so that he was caging her in. 'Come on Brie, it honestly isn't that bad to be in one room with me, I know you feel that way,' he whispered against her ear while pressing his body up against hers. He saw that she was getting nervous and he loved it. He put his hand on her waist while holding the other one just beside her head. He was breathing against her ear and moving his head a bit so that he was lightly touching her. He felt her getting more and more nervous while he was only feeling better every second.

'..T..Troy..' Gabriella slowly started trying to stop him while he was beginning to kiss her neck searching for her sweet spot. She felt him grin against her skin and slowly began to work his way up to her ear again.

'What..' he whispered against her ear biting it softly after that. He felt her whimper softly and grinned again.

'Please stop..please,' she said trying to make him stop again but not really making a lot of effort to move.

Troy noticed and just continued to kiss her neck, ' Why? You know you like it,' he answered her softly.

_God, why does he have to be so good in kissing..? _ she thought and just stopped even trying to stop him.

He noticed again and moved from her neck to her mouth and started to kiss her mouth and she kissed him back. The kiss started slowly but soon became rougher. He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance and she happily gave him that. Their tongues started a battle and he picked her up while she put her legs around him. He carried them over to the bed and let them fall on to it, him on top of her.

_Wow he's really good, better than I thought.. wait, Gabby come on listen to yourself, stop this right now while you can… why would I stop he's making me feel better than any other guy did. _

Troy started kissing her neck again and lifted her top of a bit, he stopped kissing her so that he could take her top of completely and she lifted her arms to help him. He soon continued to kiss her neck. When he finally found her sweet spot she moaned.

'God Troy,' Gabby said while putting her hands in his hair.

Suddenly Gabriella's phone rang.

'Ignore it.. ,' Troy said beginning to suck on her sweet spot.

'It could be important,' Gabriella started with a quivering voice because he was sucking her sweet spot.

'Just ignore it, they'll call back later,' Troy answered still kissing her neck.

'No Troy, stop…' Gabriella suddenly said firmly.

Troy stopped to look up at her, 'Why, common they'll call back later,' wanting to get back at his job of kissing her neck.

'But what if it's about Rose, I don't want anything to happen to her Troy, and I know, by the way you acted with her earlier that you don't want that either.' Gabriella answered, now sitting up.

Troy sighed, 'Well that's a way to turn of a guy,' while getting of her.

Gabriella quickly picked up her phone, 'Hello?'.

'Hey Gabby, I just wanted to say that Rose was now at school and wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Tay?' she heard Sharpay say.

'Yeah sure, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, okay?' Gabriella answered.

'Okay, see you then!'

'I'm sorry Troy but I have to go,' Gabriella said to him avoiding his eyes.

'oh no you don't,' Troy answered, grabbing her hand to stop her, 'We need to talk and you know that.'

'Fine Troy, we'll talk tonight,' Gabby said while walking away, quickly grabbing a shirt and walking out of the door.

Troy sighed, he already knew he liked Gabriella, and not just liking so that he could have his fuck, no liking because she was one of the few who actually stood up to him, she didn't let him in. First he just thought it would be a fun challenge, but now it was more than that. He had hoped that this project would bring them together and when they finally kissed, and damn, that was a good kiss, he thought is was all good, but the way she acted afterwards he knew he still had work to do. And the first thing to do, was to get in contact with Sharpay Evans.

---

**Well that was it. I hope you liked it, I'm not really sure about this one so just let me know how I wrote it. I'm also gonna try to update at least once a week so that you don't have to wait this long.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	5. Chapter four

**Heey everyone, I'm really sorry for the delay, but it's really not going well with my grandmother, so I haven't been able to really concentrate on the story. I hope you all understand. I want to thank everyone for their reviews, they're very motivating me to continue writing.**

**-- **

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabby were walking through the mall. They were all laughing and having fun, except for Gabby. She was very quiet and both Taylor and Sharpay noticed.

'Hey Gabs, are you okay?' Sharpay suddenly asked.

Gabby looked up, looking like she had just woken up from a trance, and said: 'Huh…what?'

'I asked if you were okay,' Sharpay answered, looking worriedly at Gabby.

'Yeah, of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?'

'Well you've been very quiet,' Taylor answered before Sharpay could say anything.

'No, I'm fine, I'm just very tired. You know, with Tr.. Bolton at home and everything,' Gabby said, quickly correcting herself, when she wanted to say Troy instead of Bolton.

'If you say so..' Sharpay said, still looking at her worriedly.

Suddenly Sharpay's phone rang and she quickly answered, 'Hello?'.

'Hey Sharpay, its Troy, please don't hang up… I really need to talk to you,' Troy's voice sounded through the phone, 'Can you walk away from the others so that Gabby won't know that you're talking to me?'

Sharpay walked away, mouthing to the others that she had to take this phone-call, 'Okay, I'm alone, now can you tell me why you're calling me?'

'Didn't Gabby tell you about what happened this morning?' Troy asked, sounding surprised.

Sharpay looked at Gabby, 'No, but she has been acting weirdly..'

'She acted different?' Troy asked, suddenly sounding hopeful.

'Why is that important to you?' Sharpay asked suspiciously.

'I really don't want to say that on the phone, do you think you can come over?'

'Ehm..' Sharpay said, sounding doubtfully.

'Please, it's really important, I swear..' Troy said desperately.

'Okay fine, I'll be there in 15 minutes,'

'Thanks Sharpay,'

'Yeah, yeah, see ya!' Sharpay answered, hanging up. She walked back to the other girls and said, 'I'm really sorry, but I have to go, but you guys have a great shopping trip and when I come over tonight I expect to see allot of clothes!'

'Wait, why do you suddenly have to go, you're the one who invited us all to this shopping trip,' Taylor said.

'Yeah, well, emergency at home, so I'm really sorry, but next time I'll be there, promised,' Sharpay said, wanting to get away.

'Okay, well good luck then, and just come over mine tonight, I think Gabby would appreciate being away from Bolton just a bit longer,' Taylor answered with a smile.

Gabby looked at Taylor with a smile and said: 'Thanks Tay, really appreciated.'

Sharpay smiled, agreed to come to Taylor's that night and walked away.

--

Troy said at home, waiting nervously for Sharpay. He wondered if she was going to be willing to help him win Gabby over.

Suddenly the door opened and he heard Sharpay's voice saying: 'Troy? Where are you?'

'I'm in the kitchen!' Troy answered. He saw Sharpay entering and asked: 'Do you want something to drink?'

'Yeah, that would be nice, seeing it's thanks to you I'm missing my shopping trip,' She answered, sitting down at the island in the middle of the room.

Troy grabbed two cokes and gave one to Sharpay, 'I know you don't want to be here, but it's really important to me. By the way you have to swear you won't tell Gabby anything that is said in here.'

'And why would I swear that, she's my best friend, we don't have secrets,' Sharpay answered a bit mad.

'Oh really, so you told Gabby what you and Zeke did last night?' Troy asked looking at her knowingly.

Sharpay looked shocked, 'What.. how.. I mean… who told you that we did?'

Troy suddenly started laughing, 'Nobody, I was just making a joke, but apparently you guys did do something,'

'You can't tell Gabby, you really can't. She'll never accept the fact that I made a slip with the enemy and everything,' Sharpay asked pleadingly .

'A slip?'Troy asked, 'Are you being serious? Don't you know Zeke has been crazy about you for ages?'

Sharpay looked at him with a sad look in her eyes, 'That's really nice Troy, but you don't have to say that just because it's obvious I like him.'

'I'm not saying it because of that, I'm saying it because it's true!'

Sharpay looked at Troy, suddenly with hope on her face, 'Really?'

'Yeah, I'm really not as mean as you think I am, I am the only one who knew about Zeke liking you and I always encouraged him to do something with it. I never thought that just because I have a bad relationship everyone around us should have that too.'

Sharpay smiled at him, 'you're really not that bad Troy, but why did you need me to come here?'

'I need your help,'Troy answered, 'it's about Gabby, about what happened this morning,'

'Yeah, about that.. what happened this morning?'Sharpay asked.

'We kissed… well more like made out,'Troy answered, getting a smile on his face.

Sharpay screamed, 'YOU KISSED?!'

'Well like I said, it was more like making out,' Troy answered.

'YOU MADE OUT, OH MY GOD!! I'M HER BEST FRIEND WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?'

'Sharpay calm down, think about it, Gabby is so serious about this whole enemy thing and now she made out with her worst enemy, don't you think that's a bit confusing, plus you didn't tell her you kissed Zeke.' Troy said, calming Sharpay down immediately.

'You're right,' she said, 'But when did you get so understanding about Gabby? And since when did you start calling her Gabby?'

'Sharpay, no offence or anything, but I have been calling her Gabby since our phone call.'

Sharpay blushed, 'yeah, well I was occupied.'

'Of course you were, 'Troy answered laughing.

'But why do you need my help with that, I always thought you had no problem with kissing girls and finding out what they like and everything. I'm sure you have already figured out where Gabby's sweet spot is and that she can't resist you biting her ear softly and..'

'Wow, wait, what was that last thing?'

'She can't resist it when she is softly bitten in the ear,' Sharpay repeated, 'but you already knew that right?'

'No, I never thought Gabby to be a girl who likes that, but thanks,' he answered.

Sharpay looked at him angry, 'you won't use that so you can get what you want, right?'

Troy looked at her, 'That's not why I asked your help Sharpay.'

'Then why did you? Why do you need my help anyway, can't you manage on your own.'

'It's not that easy, honestly Sharpay, she doesn't want me! After we kissed she looked so relieved that you called and she just ran away,' Troy answered, sounding sad.

Sharpay looked at him and she suddenly saw that he was serious about this, with any other girl he probably wouldn't even have cared if she walked away, but with Gabby he was truly hurt she didn't want to be with him, 'This isn't one of your games you're so famous about, right? You won't hurt her?' she asked just to be sure.

'No, of course not, honestly Sharpay.. I would do anything just to have her up there with me in that bed at night, and not to have sex like you think I want to,' he said when he saw the reaction Sharpay was gonna give, 'but because I wanna be able to hear her sleep, to have her in my arms while I sleep and to just be near her,' he finished.

'well in that case I'll be happy to help you win her over,' Sharpay answered with a smile.

Troy looked at her and smiled, 'thanks and about Zeke, talk to him tonight, I'm sure you two will make a great couple.'

'I will, and I hope so too because I really like him. But now to business, I think I should come over every once in a while so that we can talk, and you're gonna have to call me when something special happened.'

Troy nodded, thinking about a few things himself, 'yeah, maybe we can involve Zeke in this too, that way we'll have his opinion and we can talk about things at your place.'

'That's a great idea and I think Zeke could really help, I'll talk about it tonight,' Sharpay started.

'No, not tonight,' Troy interrupted, 'Tonight you and Zeke have to talk about what you two are gonna do.'

Sharpay smiled at him and said: 'Okay, maybe we can tell him about it this weekend, you can come over when Gabby is going to Taylor,'

'Yeah sure, but now I think you have to go, seeing as Gabby will come home soon enough with Rose,'

'Yeah, you're right,' Sharpay answered while standing up and walking over to the door, she turned around and said, 'You and Gabby would make a great couple by the way, you're really adorable together,'

Troy smiled and looked at her as she walked away.

--

Gabby and Taylor were walking through the mall. Sharpay had just walked away and they were looking around to see the shops they would want to see.

'So Gabby, how is it going with Bolton?' Taylor asked.

'Well it's going exactly as I had expected it to be going, terrible. He's just so annoying and he only thinks about himself, he made me sleep on the couch last night!' Gabby answered.

'He made you sleep on the couch!?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Well.. I mean.. not exactly..' Gabby started, 'I told him I wasn't gonna sleep in one bed with him and he said: well feel free to take the couch.'

Taylor looked at Gabby, 'Gabs, I know you're not gonna like what I'm about to say, but he had every right to sleep in that bed. You both have the right to sleep in that bed, but when you don't want to, he doesn't have to take the couch, seeing as you're the one with the problem.'

Gabby looked at Taylor, 'Wait a minute, are you saying that you slept in the same bed as Danforth last night?'

Taylor blushed, 'Yeah, I wasn't going to sleep on the couch, ' she started, 'I wasn't giving him that satisfaction,'

Gabby sighed, 'I know what I did was stupid and everything, I just never expected that from you, you always and I mean always complain about Danforth,'

They walked into a store and looked through the clothes, trying to find some nice ones.

'I don't always complain about him, Chad really isn't that bad,' Taylor gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Gabby gasped, 'Chad? It seem to me that you like him more than you let on,' she smiled, 'don't think I would be mad if you did or anything,'

Taylor put her hand away, 'You won't get mad? I always thought you wanted us to hate them all and everything.'

'I have to say, it was allot easier when you hated them, but I think you should decide for yourself who you like and who you don't. I think it's great when you and Chad like each other, but it won't make me stop hating Troy.' Gabby answered, not noticing she used Troy instead of Bolton.

'You didn't use his last name,' Taylor said astonished.

'I'm not gonna use his last name when he's your boyfriend Taylor, I'm not that bad,'

'No I didn't mean Chad, and he's not my boyfriend by the way, I meant that you said Troy instead of your usual Bolton,'

Gabby looked at her, 'It was just because I said Chad instead of Danforth, so I automatically said Troy instead of Bolton.'

Taylor looked at her doubtfully, 'if you say so hun, but don't be afraid to change your feelings about him just because they have been the same for so long.'

Gabriella nodded, 'of course, but they won't change,'

'Again if you say so.' Taylor answered.

--

Troy sat in front of the TV, watching MTV.

The door opened and Gabriella and Rose walked in, 'Twoy?!' Rose yelled.

'Yeah, I'm right here Rose,' Troy answered, smiling when he heard her say his name wrong and when he saw her entering with Gabby right behind her, 'So did you have fun at school today?' he asked when he had pulled her up and put her on his lap.

Rose nodded, 'yeah, I made allot of friends and Gabby said they could come over sometime,'

Troy nodded, 'yeah sure, hey why don't you go up your room putting your school bag in his place,'

Rose nodded enthusiastically and jumped of his lap to ran to the stairs.

Troy looked at Gabby with a grin on his face, ' Do you want to sit on my lap too?'

She looked at him and he could've sworn he saw a smile on her face, 'No thank you, by the way I'm going over to Taylor tonight,'

'Gabby, you can't run away from me forever, we have to talk.'

She looked at him with a look he couldn't place, 'Why Troy, why do we have to talk, what happened this morning shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have let you do something so stupid. '

He felt like his heart was being ripped out, 'do something so stupid? It seems to me you enjoyed it.'

'I didn't enjoy it Troy,' Gabby answered, not looking him in the eyes. She hadn't noticed Troy getting up and moving over to her so when she looked at him she was shocked to find him near to her. On kissing distance, she thought with a shock.

'You did enjoy it, you moaned, I heard you and ever since you haven't been able to look into my eyes because you didn't want to enjoy it, but you did,' he finished and he suddenly got closer to her.

'Troy, what are you doing?' Gabby asked softly.

'Kissing your neck,' Troy answered just as softly, and he began kissing her neck.

Gabby gasped when he right away kissed the right spot. She couldn't help but moan again, she tried to push him away, wanting nothing more than to push away the feelings she was feeling right now.

He noticed she wanted to get away and moved his kisses up slowly, when he was near her ear, he softly bit it.

She gasped, _oh god, he does that so well, better then how the other guys did it, damn him for being so good at kissing, _she thought.

He went back at kissing her neck, feeling her resistance slipping away and he began sucking on her sweet spot.

She moaned again, 'God you really know how to hit the right spot don't you,'

He grinned against her neck, 'You know I do baby,'

He kept sucking for a little while when Gabby suddenly softly said: 'Troy, you have to stop.'

'Why? You're enjoying it, I'm enjoying it, no reason to stop,'

'Rose is upstairs and I'm pretty sure she'll be coming down soon and I don't want her to find us like this,'

Troy stopped, knowing she was right. He felt her get away, while he kept his eyes closed. He heard tiny footsteps on the stairs and heard a soft voice ask, 'Twoy, you okay?' He opened his eyes and first looked at Rose and after that at Gabby with a longing look in his eyes, 'yeah Rose, I'm fine.'

'Why don't you go to the kitchen Rose, I'll be there in a second to get you dinner ready,' Gabby said, leading her to the kitchen, she turned around and looked at Troy. She opened her mouth to say something, but then changed her mind, turned around again and walked to the kitchen.

--

**Well that was the chapter, again I hope you understand why it took me some time. I hope you liked it, so please tell me if you don't**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	6. Chapter five

**Heey everybody, I'm so sorry that it took me so long, but I really didn't have the time to write. It really isn't going well with my grandmother so we're spending a lot of time over there. I hope you like this chapter though.**

**--**

It was now a few weeks later and not much has changed. Gabriella still slept on the couch and Troy has had no change to talk to Sharpay and Zeke. Today Gabriella had just left to Taylor's and Troy took Rose to Sharpay's. He was now sitting in their kitchen with a drink.

'So has anything changed, Troy? Anything at all?' Sharpay asked.

Troy looked at her with a sad look on his face, 'No, nothing changed, she still sleeps on the couch! Honestly Sharpay, I don't know what to do anymore, I'm getting desperate to have her sleep in the same bed.'

Sharpay looked at him sympathetically and sad down next to Zeke at the kitchen table, 'Well Zeke and I thought about it and we think that you should wait a bit longer.'

Troy looked at her unbelieving, 'I don't know if I can wait any longer Shar,'

Zeke answered this time, before Sharpay could say anything, 'I know it's long mate, but think about it, I waited years for Sharpay and look at me now, I'm with the girl I've always wanted.'

'You're right' Troy answered.

'I think it's good that Chad and Taylor now also now about you,' Sharpay said, revering to the conversation they had with them.

At that moment the phone rang and Sharpay quickly got up to answer, 'Hello?'

'Sharpay?'

'Yes, may I ask who's speaking?' Sharpay answered when she heard an unknown voice on the other side.

'It's Miss Darbus, I'm sorry for bothering you, but there is a storm coming and we have to evacuate immediately!'

'A storm? Evacuate? Is that really necessary?' She asked shocked.

'Yes, so you have a car in you garage and you have to bring you child of course, we're still continuing the project, it's just gonna be in a hotel.'

'Okay'

'There is just one problem, I can't reach Gabriella and Troy, do you happen to know where they are?'

'Yes, Troy is here with their child and I think Gabriella is with Taylor, I will tell them what they have to do, Miss Darbus.'

'If you can do that, I will highly appreciate it!' Miss Darbus answered, sounding a bit relieved.

They both hung up and Sharpay immediately went to the kitchen to tell the news.

'We have to evacuate because of a storm?' Troy asked astonished.

'Yeah, I think you should leave with Rose and go pack,' Sharpay answered.

Troy was already standing and had called Rose, ' But what about Gabby?' he asked.

'I'll call her and tell her to come home, now go!' Sharpay said as she stood up to call Gabby.

--

One hour later Gabby and Troy were standing in the living room with Rose and their bags with clothes.

'So did Darbus say what to do?' Gabby asked, she had Rose on her arm because she was sleeping.

'Yeah, we have to go to the hotel with the car,' Troy answered, picking up the bags and walking to the garage.

Gabby followed him with Rose still on her arm, 'But how do we know where to go?'

'She mailed us the address and how to get there,' Troy said, closing the door of the car after putting the bags in the trunk.

Gabby put Rose in the backseat and got in the car herself too, 'Troy, are you sure you know the way?'

Troy got in the car and looked at her, 'Yes, of course.'

They were driving for a while when suddenly Gabby asked, 'Nothing is going to happen to us, right Troy?' she looked at him with a scared look on her face.

He stopped the car so he could talk to her and be able to look at her. He turned his head so he was facing her, 'Of course not! Gabby look at me,' he turned her face so she was looking at him again, 'Listen to me, I won't let anything happen to you and Rose!'

She looked at him with a look he couldn't quite place, 'Okay,' she answered.

He started riding again and they continued to ride for a few hours. Troy looked behind him and saw that Rose was sleeping, when he looked beside him he saw that Gabby was also sleeping. He parked the car at the hotel and got out of the car. He walked around the car and opened the door on Gabby's side to wake her up, 'Gabriella?' he said, being careful not to say Gabby, 'Gabriella?,' he said again, while shaking her a little.

Gabby stirred a little, but she didn't wake up. She mumbled, 'what?'

Troy couldn't help but smile at her, 'We're there,' he answered softly.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him and nodded. She slowly got up and got out of the car.

Troy looked at her and smiled, 'Can you get Rose please? That way we'll be faster.'

'Yeah sure,' Gabby answered and she took Rose out of the car.

Troy took out the bags and walked to the hotel with Gabby and Rose. As soon as they were inside they saw Miss Darbus.

'Ah, welcome, I already booked a room for you. You have room 224 and here is you key,' was all she said.

'Alright, thanks.' Troy answered, while taking the key and.

They walked up to the elevator and they stepped inside, 'Eh… we're on the second floor,' Gabby said while she pushed the button.

Troy smiled at her, 'Are you okay? You seemed very tired in the car,' he said.

She looked at him and softly smiled, 'I'm fine, I'm just really tired.'

The doors opened and they stepped out of the elevator, they walked up to their door and Troy opened it with his key. They entered their room and looked around. They had a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms, one with a king-size bed, one with small bed and one bathroom.

'Well, it's a pretty good room I guess,' Troy said, 'better than I expected.'

'Yeah, it's fine, apart from the fact that I can only sleep on the couch,' she answered.

'You can always sleep in bed with me,' Troy said hopefully.

'No thank you, I'll pass,' Gabby said.

At that moment Gabby's phone rang and she quickly answered.

'Hey Gabs, it's Shar,'

'Hey Shar, did you and Zeke arrived yet or not?'

'Yeah, we just put our bags in the room, we thought that maybe we could come over to your room and we can just hang out a bit.'

'Yeah sure, we're in room 205.'

'Okay, we'll be there in a bit.'

'Okay, bye, 'Gabby finished and she hung up, 'Shar and Zeke are coming over.'

Troy just nodded and said, 'I'm gonna sleep a bit if you don't mind, it was a long trip,'

Gabby nodded, 'I'll wake you when they're here.'

--

Sharpay hung up after calling Taylor, 'Well I think it's best if we wait until Taylor and Chad come and pick us up to go to Gabby's,' she said.

Zeke nodded, 'Do you think there is a chance for Troy and Gabby?' he suddenly asked.

Shar looked at him, 'Why do you ask?' she answered.

'Well.. I have no doubt that Troy loves Gabby, I mean he has never been like this, usually when he liked a girl and she didn't like him, he would just go and find someone else, but he really wants to be with Gabby, but we're not even sure if Gabby loves him back.'

'Well I can't tell you for sure, but I think Gabby's in love with him, but she just doesn't want to admit it.'

'I hope so,' Zeke answered, 'I'm glad Chad and Taylor know.'

'Yeah, me too,' Shar said, 'and I really think they would make a great couple.'

At that moment there was a knock on the door, signaling that Taylor and Chad had arrived.

--

Gabby had just put all the bags in the right places and she had made coffee when there was a knock on the door. She opened it and she saw Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Zeke and their kids, 'Hey everyone, come in,' she said.

They all went inside and when Gabby had served everyone some coffee and the children we're playing in Rose's room Sharpay asked, 'Where's Troy?'

'Oh, he's sleeping, he's really tired from driving here,' Gabby answered, 'I'll wake him'

'I can do it for you Gabs,' Chad said while standing up.

Gabby shook her head, 'No, that's alright, he seemed a bit ill, so I'm gonna check if he even wants to get up,' she answered while walking away.

'Aw, isn't it adorable,' Taylor said.

Sharpay nodded, 'Yeah, she really seemed concerned about him.'

They all looked at each other and they stood up at the same time, walked towards the door and peeked inside. Inside, they saw something adorable. Gabby was sitting on the bed stroking Troy's head softly. 'Troy?' Gabby said softly, trying to wake him up.

Troy opened his eyes, 'What is it?' he asked tired.

'Their here, do you want to get up or do you want to sleep some more,' she asked with a soft comforting smile.

'No, it's okay, I'll get up,' he answered.

The others quickly walked back to the table, when they saw them coming over.

'Hey Troy,' everybody said.

'Hey everyone,' he answered.

After a while when they saw that the kids were sleeping they all went back to their rooms.

Troy looked at Gabby, 'Well, I'm gonna go to sleep,'

'Yeah, go ahead, I'll put Rose in bed,' she answered.

He thanked her and went to bed.

--

The storm had begun but in the area of the hotel you could only hear it. Taylor and Chad we're sleeping in bed, Chad had his arm around Taylor and Taylor her hand above is. Suddenly she woke up with a shock and slapped Chad's arm away with such force that he woke up.

'What is it?' he asked.

Taylor looked at him and said, 'You can hear the storm pretty loudly!'

'Yeah, so?' he asked confused.

'She's so scared of storms,' Taylor answered, 'she used to come over to us, asking to sleep in the same bed and everything, when we would be around.'

'Who?'

'Gabby!'

Chad just looked at her, 'So?' he asked.

'So?' Taylor asked astonished, 'I have to go over to them,' she answered, already getting out of bed.

Chad stopped her, 'NO!'

Taylor looked at him, shocked that he had stopped her, 'No? I have to go over there, she's my friend!'

'She'll be fine,' Chad answered, 'Troy's with her. Think about it, this is the perfect chance for him to show her that he cares about her.'

Taylor thought about it for a moment and then got back into bed, 'You're right.'

Chad smiled at her.

--

At the same time in the room of Sharpay and Zeke, Sharpay had also woken up and explained to Zeke that Gabriella was scared of storms. She was already at the door when Zeke stopped her.

'You can't go over there,' Zeke said.

'Why not?' Sharpay asked.

'Because this is the perfect opportunity for Troy and Gabriella to get together.'

Sharpay looked at him, 'What are you talking about Zeke? Gabby is my friend and right now she's probably scared to death, I'm not just gonna let that happen.'

'Think about it, when there is nobody else, she's gonna go to Troy and then he can show her that he cares about her.'

Sharpay suddenly smiled, 'You're right! And she'll finally sleep in the same bed and then Troy will be happy.'

'Exactly!' Zeke answered, 'now will you go back to bed with me?'

Sharpay smiled at him, 'Of course.'

--

In Troy and Gabriella's room Gabby was sitting on the couch. She couldn't sleep, she never could when there was a storm. Ever since her dad died she was scared to death when there would be a storm. She knew exactly why and every time there was a storm she would have the same flashback.

_There was a big storm outside and a six year old Gabriella was sitting in her bed. She had woken up because of the storm and was thinking if she should go and wake up her daddy. She knew he wouldn't be mad at her if she woke him up and because she was really scared she decided to go to him. She got out of bed and walked to her parents' room. She opened the door and walked over to the bed._

'_Daddy?' she asked softly._

_There was no response. _

'_Daddy, I'm really scared and I can't sleep,' she said a little louder. Suddenly she heard someone move in the bed._

'_Gabby?' she suddenly heard her mother say, 'hunny, what's wrong?'_

'_I woke up because of the storm and I can't fall asleep,' Gabby answered, 'I was really scared so I came here to wake up daddy. Why isn't daddy here?'_

_Her mother pulled her up and sat her down next to her on the bed, 'Daddy isn't home yet.'_

'_Why? Is he still at work?' _

'_I don't know hunny, I really don't know,'_

'_Can you protect me then mommy?' Gabby asked. _

'_Of course hunny, mommy will always protect you, just like daddy!'_

_They were still lying on the bed a few hours later, the storm was still going strong and both Gabby and her mother didn't get much sleep. The doorbell suddenly rang and her mother sat up alarmed._

'_What is it mommy?' Gabby asked her mom._

'_Nothing, just stay in bed, mommy is just gonna open up the door.'_

_Her mother left the room, but she didn't know that little Gabby was following her. At the door there were two policemen. She heard her mother talking to them and suddenly she heard a flash of the conversation she would never forget: _

'_We're very sorry to say that your husband past away this evening.' _

'_What?' her mother asked astonished, 'I'm sorry, but you must be mistaking, it must be somebody else.'_

'_Your husband is Carlos Montez, am I right?'_

_Her mothe__r nodded and burst out in tears, 'How did it happen?' _

'_He had an accident while he was driving during the storm.' _

'_Is there anything we can do for you?' the other policemen asked._

_Her mother shook her head, 'no… no thank you.'_

_At that moment one of the policemen saw Gabby, 'Eh… your daughter is there.'_

_Her mother spun around and when she saw Gabby she only cried louder._

'_Mommy, what's wrong? Why isn't daddy home yet?'_

'_Daddy isn't coming back hunny..' her mother answered crying._

_Gabby started crying and at that moment she knew that her daddy wouldn't always protect her._

Gabriella hadn't realized that she had started crying. She quickly wiped her tears away and at that moment she took a decision. She walked over to the bedroom and walked inside. She didn't realize she was still crying, but right now she didn't care in what kind of state she was. She stood next to Troy and softly woke him up, 'Troy?'

Troy woke up at the sound of crying voice calling his name. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was Gabby, 'Gabby?' he asked, immediately sitting up, 'What's wrong? What happened?'

'Can I please get in bed with you?' Gabriella asked crying.

Troy immediately moved over, 'Of course.'

As soon as she was in bed he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, just letting her cry. When she was finished he asked her, 'What happened?'

Softly Gabby explained to him what happened the night her father died, '… ever since that night I haven't been able to sleep when there is a storm,' Gabby finished her story.

'Gabby, I'm so sorry!' Troy said, after letting her finish her story.

'It's okay, but can you just let me stay in bed with you for tonight.'

'Of course, it's your bed too you know and even if it wasn't I would still let you.'

Gabby lied down and Troy lied down next to her, putting his arms around her. To his surprise she snuggled up to him and eventually they both fell asleep with a smile on their face.

--

**So here it is, the boys knew what they were talking about this time. I hope you liked this chapter. I want to thank everybody again for the reviews!**

**Don't forget to review again, I like to know what you guys think!**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	7. Authors note

Heey everybody…

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in weeks!! I already told you that it wasn't going well with my grandmother and she died… it was really hard for me to deal with that, because not only was she the only grandmother that I had, but she meant so much to me! If I hadn't had my boyfriend and my friends to help me I would have broken down over it and I know that that wasn't what she wanted for me.

After she died I tried to write a new chapter, but every time I tried it just wasn't good, it was really horrible and after that I went on a vacation of 3 weeks, so I couldn't update either.

It's been a crazy time for me right now, school is going to be really hard and I also have a job, so I'll try to update as soon as I can, but please don't be mad at me if it doesn't go really fast.

Thank you all for your reviews, because they really helped me writing the start of this story and I'm hoping you will all help me finish it.

xoxo

Miss True Love


	8. Chapter six

**Heey everybody, I know that I said I would update soon and I'm really sorry that I didn't do it, but I couldn't get this chapter right, I hope you like it, because it took me a lot of time to write.**

--

Troy woke up feeling someone beside him. Immediately the memories of the night before came back and he couldn't help but smile. Finally he had Gabby sleeping next to him, the only problem now was to keep her there. He could feel some stirring beside him and quickly acted as though he was still sleeping.

Gabriella woke up, remembering everything. She slowly turned her head around and saw a sleeping Troy next to her. _I can't believe I slept in one bed with Troy Bolton and not just in one bed but against him! _She thought, _and the worst part is that I actually liked it. I have to talk to Shar! _

Troy pretended as though he just woke up, 'Hey..' he said softly.

Gabriella looked around and saw that Troy had woken up, 'Hey..' she answered.

'How do you feel?' he asked concerned.

'Okay, ' she answered, 'it's just hard whenever there's a storm.'

'Yeah, I totally understand.'

She smiled at him, 'Thank you for yesterday.'

He smiled back, 'No problem!'

They looked at each other and Troy asked, 'Do you want some breakfast?'

'Yeah, that would be nice,' she responded with a smile.

They walked into the kitchen and Troy started making breakfast while Gabby went to Rose. She walked into the room and saw that Rose was awake and playing with some dolls.

'Hey Rose, did you sleep well?' Gabby asked.

Rose looked up with a big smile and said, 'Yes!'

'Well let's get you dressed and then we can have some breakfast.'

Gabby helped Rose to get dressed and they walked back into the kitchen to find Troy put the plates on the kitchen island. When they were done eating Rose was watching some TV. Gabby told Troy that she needed to talk to Sharpay about something and asked if he was okay with watching over Rose.

--

Gabby and Sharpay were sitting at the kitchen island at Sharpay's apartment and Gabby just finished explaining what had happened the night before.

'Oh my god! You slept in one bed with Troy Bolton!' Sharpay said astonished.

'I know, I know, it's horrible!' Gabby answered.

'Why is it horrible?' Sharpay asked.

'Because…' Gabby answered while looking the other way, 'I actually liked it!'

Sharpay smiled at her, 'Why is that so horrible?'

'Because it's Troy Bolton for god sake!'

'He really isn't that bad you know.. I talked about him with Zeke and apparently he's pretty serious with everything..'

Gabriella laughed, 'Yeah right.. Troy and serious..'

Sharpay shook her head, 'Gabby, you're unbelievable! That boy can be serious and wasn't it nice how he acted when you were around, well Gabby I have news for you!! I don't think it's acting, I think that boy really cares about you and you just won't see-'

Gabby cut her off, 'I don't want to talk about this anymore, I'm going home. Have fun with Zeke!'

Sharpay sighed, but then nodded and said, 'Please don't let how you saw him get in the way of how you can see him now!'

Gabriella looked at her and nodded, 'I'll think about it.'

--

That evening at dinner, Troy had made it, Gabby and Troy were talking seriously about the storm.

'Do you think we can return to the house soon?' Gabby asked.

Troy shook his head, 'I don't know, but I wouldn't count on it. If the storm really went to our house then it will probably need some fixing.'

Gabriella nodded, 'Yeah, you're probably right.

Troy and Gabby did the dishes together, while Rose was watching TV again and after that Gabby was putting Rose in bed. When she came back Troy was watching TV, she looked at him for a second and looked at her options, it was either going to bed and act like a bitch to him, or watch the movie with him. She sighed softly 'Do you mind if I join you?' she asked.

Troy looked up surprised, 'Of course not,' he patted the spot next to him on the couch.

Gabby smiled and sat down next to him, 'So… what are we watching?'

Troy had a grin on his face, but didn't say anything. It soon became clear that they were watching a horror movie and Gabby was getting more and more scared.

She was sitting closer and closer to Troy and didn't even notice it, when the movie frightened her at one point, she grabbed Troy's hand. Troy looked at her surprised and when he saw her face, totally focused on the movie, he smiled and grabbed her hand to reassure her.

The movie continued for a little while and when Gabby got even more scared, she grabbed Troy's arm. Again Troy looked at her for a moment and suddenly removed his arm, which made Gabby looked at him disappointed, but instead he put his arm around her and pulled her close. Gabby sat there a bit uncomfortable for a minute but then relaxed and continued watching the movie.

When the movie was done, Gabriella didn't move from her spot against Troy and neither did Troy, but after a while when Gabby yawned Troy said, 'You should go to bed, you're tired.'

Gabby shook her head, 'No I'm not.'

Troy laughed softly, 'Yes you are, come on, let's get you to bed,' he helped her get up, but when she was standing they were standing so close to each other, their lips were almost touching. They both didn't move and just looked at each other.

Slowly Troy moved his head closer to her and let their lips touching. He touched her neck with his hand to get a better angle and Gabby started kissing him back. She put her arms around his neck and it didn't take long before the kiss got deeper.

When air was needed, Troy started kissing her neck and she moaned softly. Troy picked her up, still kissing her neck and Gabby put her legs around him. He walked them to the bedroom and by now Gabby had started kissing his neck and it was getting harder for him to walk. As soon as he reached the bed he let them both fall softly onto it. They continued their kissing for a while, when all of a sudden Troy stopped.

Gabby looked at him surprised, 'what's wrong?'

'I can't do this..' Troy said, while getting of her.

'Why not?'

'Because I'd feel like I would be taking advantage of you,' Troy answered, 'Plus, you're tired and you were suppose to go to bed.'

All of a sudden Gabby stood up from the bed, 'if you don't want me, you can just say it, you don't have to make up some stupid excuse!'

Troy stared at her in shock, 'You think I don't want you?!'

'Well obviously, seeing as you're saying that the biggest player of the school can't do it, because the girl supposedly is too tired!' Gabby started yelling.

'I do want you!' Troy yelled back, 'I've wanted you for ages, but you don't seem to realize that with you, it isn't just about getting you into bed, I freaking care about you and when you're tired, I'm not gonna take that opportunity to let you do something you might regret in the morning.'

Gabby looked at him in shock, '… You care about me?' she asked softly.

Troy smiled softly, 'Of course I care about you, haven't you notice?' he took her chin is his hands, 'Do you think I would reject an opportunity to kiss you otherwise?'

Gabriella laughed softly.

Troy looked at her thoughtfully and then softly asked 'Please come to bed with me tonight?'

Gabriella looked up, 'But I thought you didn't want to do-'

'Just to sleep,' Troy answered, cutting her off.

'Okay, why don't you go in bed already and I'll just go chance in the bathroom.'

Troy nodded and a little while later, Gabby came back wearing a shorts and a tank top. She lay next to him in bed and said, 'Goodnight Troy.'

Troy smiled and put his arm around her, 'Goodnight Gabby.'

--

So this was the chapter, I know it really isn't very long, but I still hope you like it. Please update, because you really help me to keep on writing.

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	9. Chapter seven

**Heey guys, I'm so sorry it took me so long, but I'm having trouble finding the inspiration to continue. Your reviews really helped me and I really want to finish this story for you, so I hope you want me to continue and I hope you like this chapter.**

--

It was now a few days later and Gabriella still slept in bed with Troy every night. This night she woke up to find Troy wasn't in bed. She looked around in the room and saw that he wasn't in the room either. 'Troy..?' she asked softly, but she didn't here an answer, so she said it again but this time a little louder, but again, there didn't came an answer. Gabby started to panick, 'Troy?!' She got up out of bed and ran in the living room, 'Troy, where are you?'

Suddenly Troy came out of Rose's room, 'I'm right here Gabby, what's wrong?'

Gabriella let out a soft sigh of release, 'When I woke up and didn't find you in bed and you weren't in the room either I kinda panicked,' she answered.

Troy smiled softly at her, 'I'm wouldn't leave you and Rose alone in the middle of the night, would I?'

Gabby smiled back, 'I know, but I still panicked, why did you leave the room anyway?'

'Rose was crying, because she was scared, so I figured I'd let you sleep a bit, since you haven't slept so well, with the storm going on and everything.'

'Thanks, but next time, please wake me up to say that you're going, because other wise I'll panick when I wake up and you're not here.'

Troy nodded and said, 'You should get some more sleep, it's 3 o'clock in the morning and the others are coming over tomorrow!'

Gabriella nodded, 'You're coming with me right?'

Troy nodded and they went back to sleep.

--

The next morning Troy woke up and saw that Gabby was still asleep. He got up and got dressed, then he went back to Gabby and woke her up.

'What is it?' Gabby mumbled.

'I'm gonna wake up Rose and make some breakfast, you can stay in bed for a while if you want, so you can get some more sleep.'

Gabriella nodded, 'Thanks,' she said softly.

Troy got out of the room and went to Rose's room to find her already awake, smiling at him, 'Hey Rose, did you sleep well?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, because the monsters are gone.'

Troy chuckled softly, 'Well we better get you dressed, because we'll have some visitors later.'

Rose smiled, 'Where is Gabby?'

'She's still sleeping, so we're gonna have to be very quiet, okay?' Troy answered.

'Okay...'

--

After breakfast Troy was cleaning up the table and Rose was watching TV, when the doorbell rang.

Troy walked to the door and opened it, seeing Sharpay, Taylor, Zeke and Chad standing there.

'Hey Troy,' Sharpay said, while walking in, with the others following her.

'Hey, how are you guys doing?' Troy answered.

'Just fine,' Taylor answered, 'accept for the fact that your best friend is an idiot!'

'I told you Taylor, I'm sorry!' Chad answered, 'I didn't do it on purpose!'

Troy looked at them surprised, 'Did I miss something?'

'Your best friend decided that it would be smart to leave the oven open and still on when Michael was running around without anyone watching over him!' Taylor answered angry.

Chad looked helpless at Taylor, 'Troy knows I would never do that on purpose!'

'I don't care if you did it on purpose or not, he could've gotten into a really terrible accident!'

'I know that and I feel terrible about it, but I made a mistake and there is nothing I can do about it now. I'll make sure it won't happen again.'

'You better make sure it won't happen again,' Taylor said, but she was softing up a bit.

Chad saw this and said, 'You know you love me anyway,' while he put his arm around her waist from behind.

Taylor smiled softly, 'oh shut up.'

'Where's Gabby?' Sharpay asked.

'She's still sleeping, but I'd rather have her sleep a bit more, because she hasn't slept well the last view nights,' Troy answered.

Sharpay smiled at him, 'You really do care about her, don't you?'

Troy smiled, 'Yeah, I do.'

--

It was a few hours later and they were sitting in the living room talking, when Gabby walked in.

She didn't notice that the others were there and she said, 'Troy, do you mind if I just lay against you a bit during the movie, I feel like crap right now.'

Troy looked concerned at her, 'Another nightmare?' while opening up his arms so Gabby could lay against him.

Gabby sat against him, 'Another memorie,' while burrying her face in his neck.

Suddenly Sharpay asked, 'Do you want us to leave Gabby?'

Gabby looked up shocked, 'Oh my god, I didn't even notice you guys were here, I'm so sorry, other wise I would never have acted this way!'

'It's okay Gabby, you can act yourself around us, we'll just leave so you guys can have a moment to yourself,' Taylor answered.

They all stood up and left and moments later Rose came back in the room, 'Why did they leave already, we were having fun.'

'I'm sorry Rosy, but Gabby isn't feeling so well,' Troy answered, still having Gabby in his arms.

'Can we watch a movie together?' Rose asked.

'Sure, pick one out and you can sit next to us on the couch.'

Rose walked over to the closet where all the DVD's stood and picked out Finding Nemo.

Troy put it in for her and walked back to Gabby.

The movie started and Troy smiled at Gabby and Rose who were having fun watching the movie.

At one point Troy leaned over and whispered in Gabby's ear, 'I think I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez.'

Gabby gave him the answer he never expected, 'I love you too.'

--

**Hope you liked that one, sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you guys something seeing as I hardly update. I'm so sorry for that, but I'm really trying.**

**Hope you'll review!! I love to hear what you guys think of my story.**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	10. Chapter eight

**Heey, here's the next chapter.**

--

_... At one point Troy leaned over and whispered in Gabby's ear, 'I think I'm in love with you Gabriella Montez.'_

_Gabby gave him the answer he never expected, 'I love you too._

_--_

Troy looked at her shocked, but Gabby wasn't really paying attention. She just leaned into him more.

Rose and Gabby were laughing about the movie and having fun, but Troy couldn't really concentrate anymore. _Does she really feel that way? Or did she just say that because she was focusing on the movie?_

Gabby hadn't noticed that Troy wasn't really paying attention, but she did notice that she felt so comfortable around him. She loved being in his arms.

The movie was over and Gabby was putting Rose to sleep.

'Do you feel better Gabby?' Rose asked, while getting into her bed.

Gabby smiled, 'Yeah, it was a lot of fun to watch that movie with you and Troy!'

'Yeah, I had fun too,' Rose said with a smile, 'Goodnight Gabby.'

'Goodnight Rose.'

--

Gabby entered the bedroom where Troy was already in bed reading a book, 'Hey, did you get her in bed?' Troy asked, looking up from his book.

'Yeah,' she answered while walking in the bathroom to get ready to sleep.

'Do you mind if I finish this chapter?' Troy asked when she came back.

Gabby shook her head, 'No, of course not!' She got in bed and lied against Troy.

He put his arm around her and continued to read some more. _Should I ask if she really feels the same way?' _Troy thought, while reading.

Gabby was slowly closing her eyes, but she didn't want to fall asleep.

'Don't you want to sleep Gabby?' Troy asked, looking at her and setting his book aside

Gabby shook her head, 'No, I wanna talk with you.'

'About what?'

'About us, what we are and stuff like that.'

Troy looked at her, 'What do you want us to be?'

Gabby looked back, 'I don't know Troy, I hardly know you and I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship,' and she looked down sadly.

Troy brought her chin up with his hand and said, 'But you do have feelings for me then, because otherwise you wouldn't doubt, right?'

Gabby nodded, 'Yeah of course I have feelings for you,' while looking him straight in the eye she continued, 'otherwise I wouldn't sleep in the same bed with you and I wouldn't be lying against you all the time.'

Troy smiled, 'So you really do care about me too!'

'Yeah and the truth is Troy: I love lying against you, I feel really comfortable when I'm with you and when I really needed someone you were there,' she was looking at him intensly and continued, 'I love talking to you and when everytime you kissed me I felt sparks!'

Troy was smiling even wider, 'I told you I was a good kisser,' and he winked at her.

Gabby smiled, 'Troy, I think I'm falling for you hard, I think I even maybe falling in love with you.'

Troy smiled, _maybe she does love me, like she said earlier_, he thought, 'Gabby, you have no idea how happy you're making me feel right now saying this!'

Gabby smiled at him and leaned in, while he was leaning as well and she softly kissed him.

Troy kissed back and after a while he asked for entrance by licking her bottom lip. She gave him that happily and the kiss turned rougher. Troy put his hand on her belly and started to take her shirt off a bit. After that he put his hand a little higher on her breast and he started to rub it.

Gabby pulled away from the kiss to moan softly.

Troy then started to kiss her neck and found her sweet spot again. He started to suck on it again and he heard Gabby moan again, but a little harder this time. He got turned on by this and took of Gabby's shirt.

Gabby allowed this without a problem and quickly took of his shirt as well. Right after that she pushed him on the bed and got on top of him. They started kissing again and it got more and more heated.

Troy let his hands wonder on her ass, but he started to travel his hand to her front and felt on her knickers. _Damn, they're already wet_, he thought.

Gabby moaned again.

This encouraged Troy to let his finger slip into her knickers and he started to rub her there.

Gabby moaned louder this time.

Troy let his finger slip inside and heard Gabby moan, 'Oh Troy,' but this only encouraged him to move his fingers faster.

This made Gabby moan louder, but before they could continue they heard Rose cry.

'I'll go,' Troy said, seeing Gabby not at all in the mood to comfort Rose.

--

Troy walked in the room, 'Hey Rose, what's wrong?'

Rose was crying, 'I had a nightmare and when I woke up I was all alone in my room.'

Troy looked at her and thought about it for a moment, 'I'll be right back Rose.'

--

Troy walked back in the bedroom and saw that Gabby was lying on the bed, half asleep, 'Hey Gabby, would you mind if I let Rose sleep in our room?'

Gabby looked at him, 'No, but then we won't be able to finish what we started.'

Troy gave her a soft kiss on the lips, 'Oh believe me, I entend to finish this, but you way to tired anyway, so it's better if we do this another time,' and he winked at her.

Gabby giggled, 'Okay, but I really want to sleep against you tonight.'

'Don't worry, you will.'

--

'Rose you can sleep in our room if you want,' Troy said, while walking in the room.

Rose smiled, 'Can I sleep in bed with you and Gabby?'

Troy nodded, 'Yes, but Gabby's isn't feeling so good right now, so she's sleeping next to me, okay?'

Rose nodded, 'Okay.'

--

Troy walked back in the bedroom with Rose and saw that Gabby was already sleeping.

He put Rose in bed next to Gabby and then woke her up softly, 'Gabby, baby?'

Gabby murmured softly, 'What is it?'

'Brie, hunny, do you still want to ly against me tonight?'

Gabby nodded and got up a bit so that Troy could get in bed and he put his arms around her, while Gabby was turned to Rose, so that she could keep an eye on her.

'Goodnight Gabby,' Troy said, while laying a kiss on her forehead.

'Goodnight Troy,' Gabby answered sleepily.

--

**So here it is, the next chapter. I updated faster then usual, but I hope it's good anyway. I'm sorry my chapters aren't really long, but I'm really trying.**

**Hope you all liked it and that you review.**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


	11. Chapter nine

**Here is another chapter, I hope you like it! **

**--**

The next morning Gabby woke up and saw that Rose was already awake, 'Good morning Rose, did you sleep well?'

Rose nodded, 'Yeah and thanks for letting me sleep in bed with you.'

Gabby smiled, 'No problem, you can sleep here anytime you want!'

Rose nodded again, 'Okay.'

'Let's get up and make some breakfast so we can surprise Troy.'

Rose got up quickly with a smile on her face, 'Ooh, can I say surprise when he comes in, oh please can I, can I?'

Gabby laughed, 'Yes, if you want, now come on, before we wake him up!'

They walked in the kitchen and started making breakfast. Well.. Gabby was making breakfast and Rose looked.

--

Sharpay and Zeke had just woken up and they were still lying in bed a bit.

'So what do you think about the way Gabby acted the other day around Troy?' Sharpay asked.

Zeke thought about it for a moment and answered, 'I thought it was a good sign, it showed that Troy has been able to show her that he really cares and that she's about to see that she cares about him too.'

Sharpay nodded, 'Yeah, I thought it looked really cute as well, they make a good couple.'

--

Troy woke up wanting to put his arm around Gabby, but found she wasn't there. He saw that Rose was gone as well and figured they must already be up. He got up slowly and walked in the kitchen to find Gabby making breakfast and Rose standing next to her, looking at her and talking.

Suddenly Rose noticed him, 'Oh… SURPRISE!!' she said happily.

Gabby laughed, 'Very good Rose,' and she continued to make breakfast.

Rose went to Troy and he lifted her up, 'We wanted to surprise you with breakfast, but you woke up to early!' she said.

Troy smiled, 'Well I'm sorry for that, but I am very happy with my surprise, so thank you for that.'

This seemed to please Rose and she nodded and smiled.

'So did you sleep well?' Troy asked her.

Rose nodded, 'Yeah and you Troy?'

'I slept great, but I woke up a bit lonely.'

'Can I go watch some TV?' Rose asked.

Troy nodded, 'Of course,' and as soon as Rose left, he went to Gabby and put his arms around her from behind, 'I missed you this morning when I woke up,' and he put a kiss on her cheek.

Gabby leaned into him, 'Sorry, but I wanted you to wake up when you wanted to, because you have been taken care of Rose way too much lately.'

'It's okay, but it was a bit lonely,' Troy answered, while kissing her neck, 'too bad we couldn't finish what we started.'

Gabby melted into his touch, feeling his kisses, 'Yeah, but we can finish it later.'

'Oh, I intend to finish it,' he said, while continuing to give her kisses, 'but promise me you'll be there tomorrow when I wake up, because I love to wake up when you're lying next to me.'

Gabriella nodded, 'Okay, but you have to let me go now and let me finish breakfast.'

Troy shook his head, 'Na ah, I'm not letting you go Montez, this feels way too good.'

Gabby laughed, 'Troy come on, I like standing like this too, but I have to finish breakfast.'

'You're not getting rid of me that easy hunny.'

Gabby giggled, but at that moment her phone rang, 'Troy I have to get that.'

Troy finally let her go and saw her walking towards the phone, she picked up, but after a minute of talking he saw that it wasn't good news.

'What?! Are you serieus?' she said astonished.

Troy walked towards her, 'What's wrong?'

'Someone got hurt in the storm,' she answered quickly, before gettting back to the conversation.

Troy looked at her shocked, _damn, this can't be good, I hope they're not injured badly_, he thought.

'Yeah, okay, thanks Shar,' Gabby said, obviously stopping the conversation, still shocked of the news, 'Yeah, well you call the others and we'll come over to your place as soon as we can,' she said, while looking at Troy for his approval.

He nodded and started to walk to the living room to get Rose, when he heard Gabriella say, 'No, of course, you can all come over to our place, I mean, I'll have to ask Troy, but I don't think he would mind.'

Gabby saw that Troy turned around and nodded, signaling that they could come over to them, 'Yeah, it's no problem.'

It was silent for a moment.

'Okay, see you soon, bye!' Gabby said and she hung up.

'Do we know who it is?' Troy asked, walking over to Gabby again, who was obviously affected by the news.

'No, but Sharpay will find out who it is,' she answered, her voice trembling.

Troy quickly put his armes around her and hugged her, 'Hey, it's okay.'

Gabby hugged him back, 'What if this person died, just like my dad.'

Troy put his fingers under her chin and made her look at him, 'He won't die, I'm sure they found him or her in time and they're probably taking good care of her in the hospital.'

Gabby nodded, while burrying her face to his chest, 'Can we please go to bed or something and watch a movie there, I'll text Shar to come a little later and that the door is open.'

Troy nodded, 'Yeah, but I prefer having Rose with us, especially if the door isn't locked.'

Gabby agreed and walked in the living room to get Troy, while Troy was cleaning up the kitchen up a bit.

When Gabby came back she said, 'I could always call Taylor asking her if they can take care of Rose for a few hours, because I could really use some time alone with you.'

Troy smiled, 'Of course hunny, if you want that.'

--

A while later Troy was putting a DVD in and heard someone knocking on the door.

Gabby opened the door and saw Taylor standing there with a worried expression on her face, 'Are you okay Gabby?'

Gabby nodded, while letting her in, 'Yeah, I just really need a moment alone with Troy.'

'So it's going good with you two?'

'Yeah, I'm just not sure if I'm ready for a relationship, I mean, I hardly know him.'

Taylor smiled, 'I get what you mean, but you can get to know him while having a relationship you know, he doesn't have to be you best friend first.'

Gabby nodded, 'Yeah, well, I'll see, thanks anyway for taking care of Rose for a few hours.'

'No problem, you just make sure you sort this out and have a good time,' Taylor answered, while getting out with Rose by her side.

--

Gabby walked in the room, 'Well we're alone.'

Troy smiled, 'I know, finally we have a moment to ourselves,' patting the spot on the bed next to him, signaling she should lay down next to him.

Gabby lay down next to him and against him, 'What movie are we watching?'

Troy didn't answer and just wrapped his arms around her.

Gabby looked at him, 'Troy?'

'Hmm?' he answered.

'What movie are we watching?'

'You'll see,' he said with a grin on his face.

Gabby looked at the movie, but after 10 minutes she already knew Troy had picked a scary one out again. She went to lay against him some more and at one point there was a scary part and Gabby hid her face in his neck.

Troy smiled, he loved it when she was like this, when she showed to him that she felt safe around him. He kissed her forehead to reassure her, but saw she was really scared, because she was holding on to him and still hiding her face in his neck, 'Do you want to watch another movie?'

Gabby didn't react, instead she just hid her face some more.

'Gabby, hunny, do you want to watch another movie?' Troy asked, while turning her chin towards him with his hand.

When Gabby saw the look in his eyes she melted. He looked at her with so much emotion, it was obvious he really cared about her. Was she really gonna let that go and risk losing him because she didn't know him that well?

Troy didn't understand why she wasn't responding, 'Brie, baby? Are you okay?'

God she loved it when he called her hunny or baby and to be honest she loved nearly everything about him. He was so sweet and caring, but at the same time he was tough and strong. She was completely sure about herself now, she wouldn't regret it later.

'Baby, come on, say something, are you okay?' Troy asked concerned.

'I love you...'

Troy looked at her shocked, 'What?'

'God Troy, I love you so much, I can't believe I didn't see it before, I love everything about you and I can't make the mistake of risking to lose you, because I didn't know you well enough-'

Troy quickly cut her off, 'You won't lose me, because I love you too.'

Gabby smiled, 'Really?'

Troy smiled and nodded, 'Really.'

Gabriella kissed him and this time it wasn't full of lust and need, it was a soft and sweet kiss.

Troy asked for entrance by licking her bottom lip and Gabby happily obliged. The kiss turned deeper and before they knew it Troy was on top of Gabby.

Gabby started to take off Troy's shirt and he helped her. Soon he took off her shirt as well and her bra quickly followed.

Troy started to take off her pants as well and Gabby didn't object. As soon as they were off Gabby started kissing him again eventually took off his pants as well.

Troy looked at her, only in her knickers, 'God Gabby, you're beautiful, you really are, but are you sure about this?'

Gabby blushed, 'Make love to me Troy...'

Troy started kissing her again, while taking of her knickers.

--

Troy was laying awake in bed with a sleeping Gabby in his arms. He couldn't be more happy, she loved him, she actually loved him. A while ago she still hated his guts and slept on the couch just to avoid him and know she slept in his bed every night and they had even done more now.

Gabby woke up and saw Troy looking at her, 'Hey you,' she said softly, while smiling.

'Hey you,' Troy answered, 'Did you sleep okay?'

Gabby nodded, 'What time is it?'

'Three o'clock, why?'

'Taylor was gonna bring Rose back at four and then bring everybody else.'

Troy nodded, 'Okay, well it's a bit late to ask, but Gabriella Montez,'

Gabby looked at him, with a big smile on her face, knowing the question he was going to ask.

'Will you be my girlfriend?'

'YES!!' Gabby yelled happily and kissed him.

Troy laughed, while kissing back.

--

An hour later everybody was sitting in the living room, while Troy and Gabby were getting everybody drinks, they had just told the others that they were a couple and everybody was happy for them.

When they returned and sat down they all looked at Sharpay to hear the big news everybody was waiting to hear.

'So did you find out some more about the accident?' Gabby asked, sitting on Troy's lap.

Sharpay nodded, 'Yeah, I even found out who it was...'

'So..?' Taylor asked, 'What happened?'

'Well apparently, someone went back, because they had forgotten something in their home and the car just went flying into a tree,' Sharpay answered, 'Fortunatly he didn't have very serious injuries and he's now lying in the hospital.'

'He..? Who is it?' Chad asked.

Sharpay looked at Gabriella sadly, 'You'll never guess.'

Gabby shook her head, 'Oh my god, please don't tell me it was him?'

'David, it was David Hasselhof...'

--

**So that was another chapter of Playing Games. If you don't remember who David Hasselhof is, look back at the first chapter.**

**I really hope you liked it, because I spent a lot of time on this one.**

**Thank you so much for all you reviews on the last few chapters, because you motivate me to write more often.**

**Hope you all had a great vacation and a good Christmass as well!!**

**Happy New Year everybody!!!!**

**Don't forget to review**

**xoxo**

**Miss True Love**


End file.
